Into RiverClan
by Warriors.Souleater.Awesome
Summary: Uh-oh! Pure and Lily are teleported into a fictional story again! This time it's the book series, Warrior Cats! Rated T for paranoia. The time is set WAAY after the Dark Forest war. Brand new characters!
1. ThunderClan Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader: Moonstar-**Silver she-cat with white paws

**Deputy: Whiteclaw-**Pure white tom. Mate to** Hollyfur**

**Medicine Cat: Petalheart-**Brown she-cat with orange speckles. Mentor to** Blossompaw.**

**Warriors:**

**Roseheart-**Orange and white she-cat. Mate of **Stonefoot**. Mentor of **Redpaw**.

**Tigerfur**-Brown tabby tom with black stripes. Mate to **Sunheart**.

**Leopardtail**- Orange she-cat with black spots. Mentor to **Treepaw**

**Stonefoot**-Gray tom, mate of **Roseheart**.

**Thornpelt**-Light brown tom, mentor of **Icepaw**

**Frostfur**-White she-cat with silver stripes. Mentor of **Flamepaw**.

**Stormclaw**- Gray and silver tom, mate to **Rainpelt**.

**Apprentices**

**Redpaw**-Red-orange tom. Apprentice to **Roseheart**.

**Treepaw**- Brown tom, apprentice to **Leopardtail**.

**Blossompaw**-Brown and black she-cat, apprentice to **Petalheart**

**Icepaw**-White-silver she-cat, apprentice to **Thornpelt**.

**Flamepaw**- Fiery orange tom. Apprentice to **Frostfur**

**Queens**

**Hollyfur-**Black she-cat, mate to **Whiteclaw**. Mother of **Brackenkit** (Brown tom) and **Batkit** (Black tom).

**Rainpelt**-Blue gray she-cat, mate to **Stormclaw**. Mother of **Streamkit** (Blue-gray she-kit) **Brownkit** (Brown tom) **Thunderkit **(Golden tom) and **Rockkit** (gray tom)

**Sunheart**-Orange she-cat with white and brown patches. Mate of **Tigerfur**, mother of **Jaykit **(gray tom) and **Siverkit** (silver and gold she-kit)

**Elders**

**Badgerclaw**-Brown and gray tom

**Barktail**- Brown tom

**Nightfall**-Black she-cat


	2. ShadowClan Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader: Ravenstar-**Black tom with silver stripes. Mate to **Smallfoot**

**Deputy: Flametail**- Orange tom with yellow spots and tail stripes.

**Medicine Cat: Lakepelt**- Blue-gray she-cat

**Warriors:**

**Smallfoot**- White and gray she-cat. Mate to **Ravenstar**, mentor to **Honeypaw**

**Skyclaw**- Gray and white tom. Mate to **Snowfeather**

**Thornfoot**- Sandy tom. Mate to **Mouseclaw**

**Mouseclaw**- Small brown she-cat. Mate to **Thornfoot**, mentor to **Brightpaw**

**Sharpnose**- Gray tom with white spots. Mentor to **Pinepaw**, mate to **Clearpelt**

**Apprentices**

**Honeypaw**- Golden she-cat with lighter stripes. Apprentice to **Smallfoot**

**Brightpaw**- Tortoiseshell she-cat. Apprentice to **Mouseclaw**

**Pinepaw**- Dark brown tom. Apprentice to **Sharpnose**

**Queens**

**Clearpelt**- Light gray she-cat with white speckles. Mother of **Sharpnose**'s kits, **Volekit** (gray tom) and **Hawkkit** (brown tabby tom)

**Snowfeather**- White she-cat with gray paws. Expecting **Skyclaw**'s kits

**Elders**

**Flowerclaw**- Brown she-cat

**Hollowclaw**- Gray tom with a lighter tail tip

**Onefoot**- Light gold tom, lost paws as young warrior. Retired to Elder's den early


	3. WindClan Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**WindClan:**

**Leader: Breezestar**- Black and gray tom. Mentor to **Redpaw**

**Deputy: Stormpelt**- Gray tom with silver stripes. Mate to** Iceshadow  
**

**Medicine Cat: Ashheart- **Gray speckled she-cat**  
**

**Warriors:**

**Birchfur- **Brown tom. Mentor to** Ravenpaw**

**Riverstripe- **Gray-blue she-cat. Mentor to** Oakpaw**

**Owlfeather- **Brown tabby tom. Mate to** Berryheart, **mentor to** Hazelpaw**

**Leafshadow-** Brown and gray tabby she-cat

**Mistheart- **Silver she-cat. Mentor to** Dawnpaw**

**Barkpelt- **Dark brown tom. Mate to** Mosstail**

**Apprentices**

**Redpaw- **White tom with red-brown spots. Apprentice to** Breezestar****  
**

**Ravenpaw- **Black tom, apprentice to** Birchfur**

**Oakpaw- **Light brown tabby tom. Apprentice to** Riverstripe**

**Hazelpaw- **Gray and white she-cat. Apprentice to** Owlfeather**

**Dawnpaw- **Pale gray she-cat. Apprentice to** Mistheart**

**Queens**

**Iceshadow- **Pale white she-cat. Mother to** Stormpelt**'s kits,** Foxkit **(reddish tom)** Featherkit **(silver she-kit) and** Rosekit **(dark cream she-kit)

**Berryheart- **Light cream she-cat. Mother of** Owlfeather**'s kits,** Grasskit **(light brown tom) and** Molekit **(brown and cream tom)

**Mosstail- **Tortoiseshell she-cat. Expecting** Barkpelt**'s kits.

**Elders**

**Ferretclaw- **Cream and gray tom

**Smokefur-** Gray tom

**Applefrost- **Brown she-cat


	4. RiverClan Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**RiverClan:**

**Leader: Lakestar- **Gray-blue she-cat. Mentor to** Owlpaw**

**Deputy: Ambertail- **Bright orange she-cat**  
**

**Medicine Cat: Birchfoot- **Light brown tom with darker stripes. Mentor to** Ashpaw****  
**

**Warriors:**

Silverstripe-Silver she-cat with lighter stripes.

**Rowanpelt- **Ginger tom. Mate to** Mintheart**

**Troutpelt- **Gray tabby she-cat. Mentor to** Grasspaw**

**Hawkeye- **Brown tabby tom. Mentor to** Robinpaw**

**Volewhisker-** Gray tom. Mate to** Snow-wing**

**Tawnyspots- **Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Nightfall- **Black she-cat. Mate to** Scorchwind**

**Scorchwind- **Ginger tom. Mate to** Nightfall**

**Apprentices**

**Owlpaw- **Brown tabby tom. Apprentice to** Lakestar**

**Ashpaw- **Gray tom. Medicine cat apprentice to** Birchfoot**

**Grasspaw- **Light brown she-cat. Apprentice to** Troutpelt**

**Robinpaw- **White and tortoiseshell tom.

**Queens**

**Mintheart- **Light gray tabby she-cat. Mother of** Rownpelt**'s kits,** Pebblekit **(gray and white she-kit) **Reedkit** (Black tom) and **Firekit** (Ginger tom with white patches)

**Snow-wing- **White she-cat with silver speckles. Expecting** Volewhisker**'s kits.

**Elders**

**Mosstail-** Gray she-cat


	5. Prolouge

**Me: I don't own anything but myself and the cat names! Btw, I'm doing this as fast as possible because I go back to school tomorrow, plus my own computer is broken so I'm using my mom's while she is at work. Might be hard to do this once school starts!**

* * *

Moons had passed since the great battle, so many that apprentices and senior warriors believed it to be an elder's tale. Times are still tough, however. Leaf-bare was harsh. Many cats from all Clans passed, even more left to live the easy life of a kittypet.

Perhaps that very sentence is the reason two girls, reading late at night, woke up in a forest. Maybe it's why RiverClan found two abandoned kits by the stream that acts as their border.

Lily and Pure are once again sucked into a favorite of theirs. A week after They reunited Austin and Ally in Miami Beach House, after Pure and John _finally_ go on a date, they would be found reading in Lily's room

* * *

"I don't understand why people hate Leafpool. She made _one_ mistake and she was forced to give up her destiny because of it! It's not like she _wanted_ to break the code three times in one night!" Lily ranted to Pure.

"You seem to know plenty about love, even though you still haven't had your first kiss." Pure mused from the bed beside Lily's. The friends were in Lily's granny's back room, reading the final book in the Power of Three series.

"I'm such an expert, I know all the guys we know aren't right for me!" Lily said. Pure laughed. "Lily, we're teenagers. It's summer. Can't you try _one_ guy?" Lily snorted. "The only reason you're dating John is because we were transported into a movie!"

"That _was_ fun." Pure admitted. Lily rolled onto her back and sighed. "Why is Cinderheart doing this to poor Lionblaze? Why did Honeyfern have to die? What makes Ashfur think _killing_ Squirrelflight's kits will make him get over her? Erin Hunter has given me too many dilemmas!" Lily complained.

"Lily, you've read the series more times than you've had birthdays, and you _still_ have the same questions!" Pure said to her friend. "Good writers do that. Look at J.K Rowling's genius!"

"I agree, but what exactly furthers her genius?" "Here's an example. Everyone thought Trelawney was a fake, but she's given out plenty of actual prophecies! Even the 'When 13 sit, the first will rise will be first to die!'. 13 sat to grieve Mad-Eye. Lupin got up first to look for the body, and he was first to die in the 2nd Wizaqrding War!" Lily got started on another rant.

"_And_, there's a Greek myth where a lady named Cassandra wouldn't sleep with Apollo, so he cursed her with the ability to see the future but no one would believe her. Trelawney says her grandmother was a seer, and know what her name was? _CASSANDRA_!"

Lily took deep breaths. "Okay, Rowling is definately a genius. So are the ladies who take the name 'Erin Hunter'." Pure agreed. "What if we were cats?" Pure said after moments of silence when they both finished the book. Again.

"It'd be hard. When we're hungry, we just buy from the grocery store. Warrior cats have to hunt to live, and it's very possible to starve to death during the winter." Lily admitted.

"We'd be trained though." "Pure, we'd coward put and become kittypets. I can't even ride the Hulk at Islands of Adventure!" Lily said. Pure huffed. "Let's just go to sleep." She suggested. Lily nodded agreement, so the girls dropped their books and slept.


	6. We're Kits!

**Me: The only reason I'm back is because I forced my friend to upload chapters for her stories! Everyone, thank nerdychick316 and read her stories! Shes mah partner in crime!  
**

**Pure: I am based off of her!**

**Me: Yeah yeah, do the disclaimer.**

**Pure: Awesome owns NOTHING! _NOTHING_****!**

**Me: Hey, I own my OC!**

**Lily: Nu uh! No one can own me! _Dobby is a free elf!_**

**Me:...*BEEP***

**Pure: She also doesn't own that quote. And WHAT!?**

**Me: Forget I said that!**

* * *

Lily blinked her eyes. Her room wasn't green! Her belly tickled. She looked at her paws to see grass under her. Wait-_paws_!? Lily scrambled up, though the height didn't adjust much.

Lily looked for Pure, but her gaze stopped at a small mound of black fur. _Pure?_ She thought. Before she could poke at the mound, shadows loomed over her. Craning her neck, she saw gray fur.

The fur boomed a female voice. "Who are you, and why are you on RiverClan territory?" The cat asked. Lily couldn't find her voice. She felt a flick on her shoulder. A tail flicked her. A black tail. Connecting to a small black cat.

"Is that you, Lily?" The cat had even darker stripes around it's eyes, the shape similar to Pure's glasses. Lily nodded. "Yes, Pure." "Pure? What kind of name is that?" A higher voice said. Lily heard a gasp.

"Are you two kittypets?" A small brown cat asked. "Sh, Owlpaw!" The gray cat scolded it. Lily had to think on the spot. "Y-yeah! We were kittypets, but out h-housefolk abandoned us! Th-this is Pure, I'm Lily." She said, using the 'I'm lost and scared' look.

She moved her tail- She has a tail!- over Pure's mouth before she could protest. The gray cat gave them a pitying look. "I'm Lakestar, leader of RiverClan. I welcome you to refuge at our camp." She said.

She sent a glare at the brown cat, making sure he didn't protest. Lily nodded in agreement, so Lakestar took this as a signal to lead her and Pure to camp.

Lily fell behind to whisper with Pure. "Go along with it. I think we're warrior cats!" Pure sighed in exasperation. "Really? Again, universe!?" She whisper-yelled at the sky so the brown cat- Owlpaw, Lakestar introduced- didn't hear.

"Last time it was for a reason, for you to realize you make your own decisions. What could the reason be now?" Lily asked. "Maybe it's to tell you to have fun once in a while!" Pure teased.

"Says the one who was too focused on leaving Miami Beach House she wouldn't have fun!" Lily rebutted. Pure rolled her eyes. "Well now I'll have some fun, because I know how it works."

"We must go back once we die. Whether it's by starvation, battle wounds or sickness, it probably doesn't matter. It'll probably be together, though." Lily determined. "It really doesn't matter, we know we'll get back and no one will know." Pure reasoned.

"Why are you suddenly so relaxed?" Lily asked. Pure just shrugged and walked on. Lily saw Lakestar come to a halt. "Just cross this river..." She picked up the unaware Pure and swam across, determined not to let Pure's black fur get wet.

Owlpaw crossly picked up Lily and used the stones to cross instead. Once across, he harshly dropped her. Lily sent him a glare and ran to catch up with Pure.

Lily looked forward and gasped. They were in the camp. Lily had tried to imagine the camp from the books details, but the real deal was a whole nother story. Lakestar lead Pure and Lily to a den slightly smaller than the biggest one.

"This is the nursery. You look about 2 moons, the age of Mintheart's kits. She and Snow-wing can care for you." Lakestar explained. Lily saw a gray cat cleaning a black kitten.

Lakestar cleared her throat to gain the mother's attention. The cat looked surprised to see Lakestar. "I didn't expect you, Lakestar! Who are these too?" She motioned to Lily and Pure.

"Two lost kits Owlpaw and I found. May I ask if you will care for them as your own?" Lakestar asked. The she-cat purred. "Of course!" Lily smiled and ran inside, joined by Pure.

Lakestar bent her head in goodbye and left. "What are your names, kits?" Mintheart asked. "I'm Lily," "And I'm Pure." Mintheart had an unsure expression. "Those aren't very Clan-like names. I'm sure Lakestar will fix them."

Pure and Lily exchanged glances.


	7. Petty Kit-Crushes!

**Me: I found a way to update! BTW, love the reviews. I have such excellent fans :D  
**

**Pure: On with it!**

**Owlpaw: Why me?**

**Me: Too give all a chance!**

**Owlpaw: Fine. Awesome doesn't own Warriors or any owned brands mentioned. Only the characters**

**Pure: Still technically doesn't own me!**

**Me: THEY GET IT**

* * *

"From this time on, you shall be known as Sandkit." Lakestar declared. _I wouldn't say my h_air- no, fur- _is _Sandy_. __A bit darker_. Lily thought. Lakestar moved on to Pure. "Pure, you were found abandoned with your sister-" Lily zoned out.

_She thinks we're sisters? I guess it would be implied, but if we were litter-mates, Momma's got some explainin' to do! _She thought again. "Known as Cinderkit!" Lakestar said. _As in Cinderpelt-and to a lesser extent, Cinderheart-? That's so cool!_

The Clan timidly shouted their names. Lily could see the defiance in their eyes, knowing they were thinking along the lines of '_K__ittypets? In the Clan?'_. Luckily some of the other kits ran up to them.

"More kits to play with!" A gray and white kit asked. "I'm Pebblekit," She started. "This is Reedkit," She pointed her tail at the black tom to her left. "And Firekit!" She introduced, nodding to the ginger tom.

Lily noticed he had a far-away look. "Hello?" She heard herself mew. Firekit shook his head and smiled. "Welcome to the Clan!" He said, warmth in his amber eyes. "We can show you around!" Pebblekit celebrated.

"You already know the nursery I'm guessing." She said. Lily and Pure nodded. "Right here is the Medicine Den, where Birchfoot and Ashpaw live. They heal the Clan when they get sick." Reedkit said.

"In the center front is Lakestar, the leader, and her den." Pebblekit said. "At the very edge is the Warrior's Den. I'll be the best warrior ever!" Firekit boasted. Reedkit snorted.

"What's so funny?" "You were scared by Ashpaw and his herbs yesterday!" "He surprised me!" Firekit defended himself against his brother's taunts. Pebblekit leaned in to whisper to Pure and Lily.

"Don't mind them. They're fish-brains." She advised. Lily stifled a purr, which she thought would be a giggle. "Come on, or we'll go without you!" Pebblekit called to the bickering brothers.

They ignored her. "We're almost done anyway." She shrugged. "Right next to the Warrior's Den is the Apprentice Den. Only Owlpaw, Grasspaw and Robinpaw are there for now. But in four moons, we'll live in there!" Pebblekit said, excitement filling her.

Lily heard a snicker behind her. She turned, and a brown tabby with a glazed eye backed away from Owlpaw. They both sneered at Lily and left. "That's just Hawkeye and Owlpaw. They agree with Nightfall and Scorchwind, who say kittypets don't belong in the Clan."

"Hawk-eye's so mean, he makes me feel bad for Robinpaw!" Reedkit said, having appeared again. "What's Owlpaw's deal, than." Pure asked "Leaf-bare was hard. Many died, including Owlpaw's little sister, of starvation. It scared his kin so much they left to become kittypets." Firekit said.

"It's pretty unfair if you ask me." Pure said. "For Hawkeye to hate you for no reason, yeah. At least Owlpaw's got a reason." Reedkit said. "Do you agree with them?" Pure asked, sounding hurt.

"No, no!" Reedkit said, stammering. "I-i just meant he's got some problems with them! Doesn't mean kittypets are bad. Even if they were, you haven't been kittypets long enough to embrace it." Reedkit explained.

Pure nodded. "I didn't mean to offend you, Cinderkit." Pure looked confused for a second. "Cinder-" Lily jumped in. "It might take a while for us to get used to the new names." Lily helped.

Pebblekit nodded her head. "How about we play Clan?" The other kits jumped at the idea. "I call being leader!" Reedkit shouted. Firekit defied. "No, I wanna!" Lily smiled. Pure cuffed her ear.

"Hey!" "You were dozing off." She said. Lily rolled her eyes at Pure. "You were staring at Firekit!" She accused. "Puh-lease. I've no time for petty kit-crushes."

* * *

"Can't we hunt?" Firekit begged. Rowanpelt shook his head. "You're not an apprentice yet." Rowanpelt reminded his son. "I'm 5 moons old, though! I'm _nearly_ an apprentice!"

"Nearly isn't good enough." The ginger warrior said. Firekit huffed. "Don't worry. It'll only be a moon!" Lily said. _It'll take a whole lifetime for me to get back home, though._ She thought.

"Thanks, Sandkit. But a moon will take _so long_! Firekit whined. "And you like him?" Pure whispered. "I dont like him!" "Don't deny it, _Sandkit_." Pure said, imitating an admiring voice.

"If it helps, he acts like a lovesick puppy when you're not around." She said. Lily glared at her and stalked towards the fresh-kill pile.


	8. Apprentice Ceremonies

**Me: Hey, I didn't update yesterday because mom unplugged the internet cord. Like I said, I update when I can**

* * *

"Sandkit! Over here!" Pebblekit beckoned. She had to repeat herself before Lily realized it was meant for her. "Sorry." Lily said sheepishly. "New name, old memories." Pebblekit nodded, but Reedkit badly timed his throw and the moss ball hit Pebblekit.

Lily snickered as Pebblekit threw herself at the black tom. Pure sat a few feet-_No,_ Lily thought, _fox-tails_- away, protesting quietly. Lily turned to Firekit, who was purring in amusement. Rolling her eyes, Lily playfully cuffed his air.

Firekit smirked and they tussled. Nightfall and Hawkeye passed. shooting Pure dirty looks since they couldn't properly see Lily in the ball of fur she and Firekit made. Pure didn't notice, but Lily stopped playing and snarled.

Nightfall sneered back. "Why don't you argue with them?" Firekit asked. "I'm only a kit. And they can have their own opinion until I prove them wrong. I'll be a better hunter than even and especially Owlpaw!" She said, puffing her chest out.

"And I'll be the best fighter!" Firekit boasted. Lily grinned. "Oh really?" She jumped on him, pawing at his back repeatedly. Pure, Reedkit and Pebblekit turned to the pair playing together.

"We're going to meddle, aren't we?" Reedkit asked, sighing. _She-cats!_ He thought. Pebblekit nodded excitedly.

* * *

Lily was awoken by screams of pain. "What's going on?" She asked aloud. It seemed she was the last one up. "Snow-wing's kitting!" Pebblekit whispered excitedly. Lily could see the gleam in her eyes.

"The nursery's already crowded!" Firekit whined. With the five of them, Mintheart, and Snow-wing with her large belly, the nursery was stuffy. Mintheart purred. "Perhaps you should stay outside until Snow-wing's done." She suggested.

Birchfoot nodded his agreement. Reedkit lead them outside. "Maybe Robinpaw can teach us battle moves!" Pebblekit said. Lily winced, hearing Snow-wing yowl again. Mosstail came up to her.

"Don't worry about her, kits. This isn't her first litter. She had Ashpaw, Robinpaw and Grasspaw just 10 moons ago!" Mosstail advised. "And you two," she said, eyes locked on Lily and Pure.

"Ignore the warriors. They're just mad about so many cats leaving us." Mosstail smiled. Lily nodded. "Can you tell us about the Dark Forest Battle?" Reedkit asked. Mosstail purred.

"Of course. You are aware of StarClan, correct?" All of the kits nodded. "There's also a place cats that aren't so good go. Though they passed on, their hearts were still rotten with betrayal and revenge. They recruited cats in their dream to fight against their own cats!"

Pebblekit tutted. "Wouldn't the dreaming cats turn against the Dark Forest cats?" Mosstail shook her head. "Those twisted cats were smooth-talkers. Especially Hawkfrost, son of Tigerstar."

Pebblekit nodded. Lily heard a groan, than a sigh of relief. "A kit's just been born!" She yelled to the other kits. They scrambled to the nursery. "You have really good hearing!" Firekit complimented.

Lily rolled her eyes and squished between Birchfoot and Mintheart. "Two toms." Mintheart whispered to no one in particular. Snow-wing purred. "I'm glad leaf-bare passed before these kits were born." Birchfoot said.

The first tom was gray with white blotches, some of which connected. "Can I name him?" Pure asked. Snow-wing nodded. "How about Shellkit?" Pure said. "Shellkit," Snow-wing repeated and purred.

The other was almost purely gray, with a black tail. "He can be Stormkit." Snow-wing said. Lily felt like she could jump out of her pelt. She just experienced a kitting! Than a thought crossed her mind.

If a cat birth was this painful, how bad would a human pregnancy feel? Lily shook the thought away. Everyone said the child was worth the pain, anyway. At least Snow-wing's kitting didn't take until dawn.

Lakestar padded in. Eying the new kits happily, she said "There's one more reason to celebrate tonight." and padded into the clearing. Pure looked at Lily in confusion, who in turn shrugged.

Pebblekit gasped behind them. "We're becoming apprentices!" She shouted happily. The five kits ran clumsily to the Highrock. "All cats old enough to eat prey join beneath the Clan rock!" Lakestar announced, atop the Highrock.

Warriors crowded in, though it wasn't much of a crowd with the few warriors. Mintheart walked up and smoothed down all of the kit's pelts. Snow-wing watched in the entryway of the Nursery, Stormkit and Shellkit suckling.

"Reedkit, Pebblekit, Firekit, Sandkit and Cinderkit." Lakestar called, moving her tail as if to call them over. The five kits moved forward, Ambertail and Troutpelt moving aside for them.

They stood under Highrock, barely keeping in their excitement. "Your parents, both blood and adoptive, have been loyal and and brave. May you all tread in their paw steps."

"Reedkit." Lakestar's mew rang out through the Clan. Reedkit happily lifted his muzzle. "Until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Reedpaw." Her eyes searched the warriors.

Lily heard Troutpelt whisper to Scorchwind. "We might not have enough warriors to train all these kits!" Scorchwind whispered back "Let's hope the current apprentices become warriors before Stormkit and Shellkit reach six moons."

"Scorchwind!" Lakestar shouted, interrupting their conversation. "You will mentor Reedpaw." Scorchwind stepped forward to touch his muzzle with Reedpaw's. The meeting continued, Volewhisker training Firepaw, Ambertail training Pure, Pebblepaw being trained by Nightfall and Tawnyspots training Lily.

"Let's make sure you know the borders." Tawnyspots said, walking to the river.


	9. We Could DIE!

**Me: Yay! Back! Yippee, shut up  
**

**Owlpaw: I'm not all that happy**

**Me: You should definitely shut up, you're the antagonist.**

* * *

Tawnyspots led her apprentice to the stream surrounding RiverClan camp. "Try to swim." She prodded. Lily looked over to see Pure struggling to swim, thanks to her fluffy new pelt. Lily gulped and looked back at her own fur.

Relieved to see her pelt was at least a little more sleek than Pure's, Lily took a step forward. The step must have taken too long, however, because Tawnyspots pushed Lily forward so that her long legs lost their balance, and she ungracefully fell into the stream.

Lily's whole body was submerged. She paddled her paws, barely keeping her nose above the surface. Head bobbing, she pushed across the small stream. She laid her paw forward and felt land.

Sighing with relief, she pushed her whole body up and onto the land. Scared to see disappointment in Tawnyspots' eyes, Lily timidly looked back. However, Tawnyspots showed no emotion and strongly swam after Lily.

Lily admired the she-cat's fluent and graceful strokes. Tawnyspots easily matched and beat Lily's time, reaching land in at most 4 seconds. Tawnyspots didn't speak, she only leaned down to Lily's scruff to pick a blade of grass from Lily's dark and sandy pelt.

"Let's go check the ShadowClan border." Tawnyspots ordered, striding to their left without seeing if Lily was following. Lily nearly had to run to catch up with the tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

5 small cats could be found in the RiverClan clearing by the fresh-kill pile. "How are your mentors?" Reedpaw asked, faking enthusiasm. Pebblepaw didn't seem to notice.

"Nightfall is, surprisingly, amazing at mentoring. She avoided any bad talk about Cinderpaw and Sandpaw with Scorchwind, even!" Reedpaw sighed. "I had no such luck. All the way to WindClan border, it was 'Sandpaw and Cinderpaw' this, or 'Sandpaw and Cinderpaw' that!" He complained.

Reedpaw shot the both of them apologetic looks. "Ambertail's great. She snapped at Hawkeye for comparing me randomly to Robinpaw. Robinpaw was nice about it. though." Pure dished, looking dazed when she brought Robinpaw up.

"Volewhisker is super patient with me. He didn't even get angry when I scared away some fish." Firepaw said, excited. He looked at Lily's bored face, and his smile faded. "Is there something wrong with Tawnyspots, Sandpaw?" He asked.

Lily flicked her ear. "She motivates me." Reedpaw and Pebblepaw didn't mind, though Firepaw looked worried and disbelieving, while Pure gave her a 'Really? Do you expect me to believe that?' look.

"Though," Lily continued. "I could never tell what she was thinking. I barely made it across the river, and her only reaction was picking a blade of grass from my pelt!" Lily exclaimed crossly.

Firepaw set his tail on her shoulder. "Maybe she's just seeing how you'll do before she praises you." He helped- or at least, tried to. "Yeah, maybe." Lily said. "Or maybe she doesn't think I'm good enough." Lily muttered, forcing her shoulder from Firepaw, trying to ignore his hurt look.

"Uhh...I'm tired. Let's go to the Apprentice Den." Pebblepaw got up and forced her siblings to come with. Lily and Pure were left. "He _so_ likes you!" Pure squealed. Lily sighed in response. "Can that, at least _once_, not be the topic of our conversation?"

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Pure asked politely. "The fact that you're meddling with the story!" Lily accused. Flicking her tail angrily, Lily continued. "We're stuck in a story where we could die any day, and all you do is fall in love and ship non-existent pairings!"

"At least _I_ didn't change a movie!" Pure countered. "Dez spun me wrong!" Lily countered. "And we couldn't _die_ there! And I don't think it would be right to have a mate. We might leave at anytime, with no explanation. We could even be wiped from everyone's memories. What if Robinpaw woke up, suddenly, with kits claiming they're his. He never mated, how could he have kits?"

Lily softened her tone, making sure Pure wouldn't stutter. "We could die. What would happen if one of us were killed in battle, and the other lived?" Pure's pelt smoothed from her former bristle.

"We'll make sure that that won't happen, okay?" Pure said. Lily nodded. "Let's get some sleep. Your situation with Tawnyspots won't get better if you can't walk properly." Pure joked.

Lily rolled her eyes and followed Pure to their new den. Settling into her nest, Lily didn't notice how close Firepaw was to her, or that their tails twined together while she slept. She didn't even notice it when she woke up, only that she felt strangely happier


	10. If Ya Can't Beat 'em, Join 'em!

**Me:I AM AUSTIN MOON'S DAUGHTER  
**

**Ross Lynch:...Why am I here? Where's Calum!? WHERES LAURA!?**

**Me: DON'T WAKE UP YET  
**

**Ross:...**

**Pure: What happened to him? O.o**

**Me: I hit him with my bat and stuffed him back in the bag *shrug***

**Friend: Because of my Auslly-obsessed stories?**

**Me: *pats her head* You're a good writer.**

* * *

The river's water rippled. Lily continued to sit, patiently waiting. A large trout suddenly jumped, but not too sudden to take Lily by surprise. She lashed her paw out, unsheathing her claws.

She felt the flesh, and the fish stopped wriggling. Biting into her catch, she removed it from her paw and carried the fish back to the waiting Tawnyspots. Lily stood quietly, waiting for her mentor's approval.

Tawnyspots merely nodded and led the way to RiverClan camp. The tortoiseshell never opened up, never praised, but it didn't worry Lily too much. The conversation she 'accidentally' overheard between Scorchwind and her mentor was enough.

_"I pity you." Lily heard a deep rumble by the warrior's den, directed at her mentor. "You've got to train one of the **kittypets**" Scorchwind said kittypets as if they were speaking of a recent attack. "Must be hard, getting the fact they don't sit around all day through little Sandpaw's head."_

_Lily had to clench her jaw to keep from yowling, and had to make due with digging her claws into the ground. Lily saw Tawnyspots' fur bristle. "Listen here, frog-brain," She started, taking the bright ginger tom by surprise._

_"Sandpaw **happens** to be an excellent apprentice. She might even best 'big strong scary' Hawkeye at hunting. I may not show it, but I couldn't be more proud. That goes for her friend, Cinderpaw, too." Tawnyspots said firmly._

_Lily's mouth gaped open as she backed into Firepaw. "Anything wrong?" He asked, looking hopeful. She was about to say no when Pure called her. "Not really-" Pure called again, along with Ambertail._

_"But maybe we could have a joint battle training sometime?" She rushed and walked away before Firepaw could respond._

Lily smiled at the memory and raced back to the camp, hoping to feed Snow-wing and her two-moon old kits. It was still deep in 'green leaf' but leaf fall was looming over them quickly.

Snow-wing saw the large fish immediately when Lily entered the nursery and purred. "Shellkit had been complaining about hunger all day." She said, licking her sleeping kits gently.

Stormkit moved a little, but nestled into the white queen's sleeping stomach and settled down. Lily purred and set the trout in front of Snow-wing. "Would you like me to clean the bedding?" Lily asked politely.

Lily saw a flash of orange and then, low and behold, Firepaw appeared next to her. Excitedly he meowed "I can help!". He must've heard his voice squeak in excitement, because he coughed and repeated himself, calmer.

Snow-wing nodded. "We need new moss urgently." She said, eying Stormkit. Lily purred and tried to claw the moss out from under the sleeping kits. "No, no. Allow me." Firepaw gently picked Shellkit up, Stormkit following.

Shellkit mewed in protest, but Snow-wing moved and soothed him off of the moss. Lily smiled at them and collected the moss. "Do it like this." Firepaw advised, first gathering moss to put under his chin.

He got plenty of the remaining moss in his teeth and walked in a goofy fashion out of the nursery. Lily laughed and copied him, struggling to keep the moss from falling beneath her chin.

Owlpaw sneered at the two, and it took the little patience and strength she _actually_ had not to drop all the moss she had and leap at the tom. She continued, trying to look dignified as she wobbled out of camp.

She and Firepaw dropped the moss in the dirt-place. "I know a great place to gather moss!" Firepaw told her cheerily. Lily noticed it took a lot to damped Firepaw's mood. Firepaw led her an unrecognizable area. Lily was even unsure if they were still in RiverClan territory.

"Sandpaw. I need to talk." He said, suddenly serious. Lily sat down timidly. "I know you feel like you shouldn't have feelings for anyone, including me." Firepaw got straight to the point.

"But think of what we could be throwing away! I could protect you-" "I don't need protection!" Lily interrupted, her fur bristling. "I won't let anyone hurt you!" Firepaw said. "You can't protect me from any danger!" She yelled.

"I can try!" Firepaw returned, looking desperate. His voice lowered. "I know you're afraid that you'll die without Cinderpaw." Lily's muscles tensed. "That you'll leave her, defenseless." "SHUT UP!" Lily turned on him.

"But-" SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Lily ran back to the camp. She halted, tail-lengths to the camp when she remembered moss. Listening for Firepaw, she gathered some and wrung it dry for Snow-wing.

She hurried into the camp, not responding when Snow-wing thanked her. She ignored Pure, too, too lay on her nest and nap. She didn't want to talk, especially when all Pure talked about was her and Firepaw.

Lily realized she was harsh, but Firepaw went too far. She didn't want to leave Pure, but she knew full well how capable of fighting Pure really was, behind her defenseless composure.

* * *

"I want you to come to the gathering. Bring Pure and meet me by the fresh-kill pile." Tawnyspots ordered. Lily nodded obediently. Lily continued to avoid contact with Firepaw, saying nothing more than a polite 'Hello.'.

"Cinderpaw, come on." Lily beckoned, ignoring Firepaw's attempts to talk to her. "Tawnyspots wants us for the Gathering." Pure got up. "Is everything okay between you and-"

"Everything's fine." Lily answered briskly. She hurried ahead, avoiding conversation. "Good. We were about to head off without you!" Robinpaw teased. Pure didn't seem to notice.

Lily flicked Pure with her tail. "Uh-uh th-thanks!" Pure stuttering. Lily mentally face-palmed. Pure wasn't going to follow her logic anyway. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, as they say. That didn't mean she was going to give in to Firepaw.

Lily pushed Pure towards the tortoiseshell apprentice, hard enough to make her stumble forward and touch noses. Pure backed away quickly, ears burning. Lily fell back when Robinpaw didn't notice and launched into conversation.


	11. The Gathering

**Me: Tonight's my birthday! They dun' know so it's okay!  
**

**Selena Gomez: She doesn't own that.**

**Me: I own the fact that it's my birthday**

**Pure: Thank you, Katherine Obvious.**

**Me: It's Captain Obvious. Who would Katherine be?**

**Pure: KATHERINE COULD BE A CAPTAIN**

* * *

The RiverClan cats that were invited piled onto the Gathering island, climbing out of the water. Lily followed reluctantly, liking the feeling of the water in her fur. It had allowed her to forget her personal troubles for the time being.

She shook her fur, unknowingly unprepared for what she would see on the island.

_It's_ _huge!_ Was Lily's first thought. Lily had formerly questioned how one island could hold four Clans worth of cats. Lily turned to Pure, only to see her friend following Ambertail towards the front.

Lily's own mentor prodded her forward. "Come on. We should see the leaders." Tawnyspots muttered. "And stay near me. Your first Gathering is always frightening." She advised.

Lily didn't think it was scary, but stayed silent and followed. The only thing Lily thought was that she was glad she wasn't claustrophobic. Lily felt the pelts of rival Clans brush against her and shivered.

Tawnyspots, and Lily found Pure again. She sat by Ambertail, entertaining herself by tapping her paw. She was a tail-length away, so Lily crept from Tawnyspot's side next to Pure.

Before Lily could hiss Pure's apprentice name, the trees above them rustled. The leaders were climbing them, she realized. She took note that she could recognize WindClan scent, and another she doesn't know.

Lily overheard a light brown tom with the scent she didn't recognize mutter about it to a WindClan tom with a brown pelt darker than tree bark. ShadowClan's scent filled her muzzle, so Lily turned to see cats burst through the entrance.

A black tom with silver stripes lead them, and climbed a tree as his Clan dispersed. "The one who just came in is Ravenstar, leader of ShadowClan." Tawnyspots had walked back over to Lily.

"His deputy is Flametail, the orange and yellow one talking to Troutpelt. Moonstar, the leader of ThunderClan, is the silver she-cat. The WindClan leader is the black one, Breezestar." Tawnyspots told her.

Lily figured she'd never remember any of this herself. "If you're not scared, you and Cinderpaw can go explore." Ambertail cheerfully said, padding up to them. This caught Pure's attention.

"W-what?" She stuttered. "Don't worry," Ambertail reassured. "Cats can't attack on the full moon." Pure still looked timid, but Lily paid no attention as she dragged Pure to a group of apprentices.

"Breezestar is _my_ mentor." A white tom with brown spots bragged. "I wouldn't be surprised if I were made a warrior faster than a rabbit can run!" He bent down to lick his fur nonchalantly, but once he was back up his eyes looked at his friends,-not noticing Lily or Pure-daring them to protest.

A pale gray she-cat met his eyes. "You were made an apprentice two moons ago, Redpaw. It's more likely Foxkit will start behaving." She reprimanded. "Shut up, Dawnpaw." The cat Lily now knew as Redpaw said.

Lily giggled, causing the attention to be turned on them. She felt Pure shrink back and stopped herself from doing the same as Firepaw walked up to her. "You think that's funny?" He asked threateningly.

"Yeah, it's why I laughed." Lily faked a cheerful voice as she met Redpaw's gaze. "Don't think I don't know what you are." He scowled. "Excuse me, but I'm a who. Not a what. Clearly your brain isn't much bigger than your paw." Lily said.

"I don't think so. I think you're one of those stupid kittypets RiverClan stupidly took in." Redpaw growled at her, scowling. "I could knock you out with a wrenched shoulder and a bad case of green cough." Lily said, narrowing her eyes.

"It was probably your idea to steal rabbits." Redpaw ignored Lily's statement. That was when Pure snapped. "Are you fish-brained!? It's the middle of greenleaf! Who in their right mind would steal stupid rabbits when we've got perfectly good fish?"

"I don't know, as your friend. Owlpaw, was it?"

* * *

"OWLPAW!" Lakestar shouted. Lily stood behind her, but Lakestar jumped onto the Highrock. Lily saw Owlpaw come into sight, carrying a fish with a confused look on his face

"I was just informed," Lakestar began icily. "That you've been spotted on WindClan territory. _Hunting. Rabbits." _Lakestar ended the sentence through gritted teeth. For once, Owlpaw was at a loss for words, his mouth agape.

"Since you have no appreciation for the fish we catch, you are only permitted to eat three fish a day. Perhaps you could give that one," Lakestar nodded to his fish. "To Snow-wing and her kits. They seem particularly hungry."

Owlpaw muttered in aggravation as he dragged the fish to the nursery.

* * *

Lily was awakened from a peaceful dream by the sound of screaming. "WindClan are invading!" She heard Pebblepaw yell. Lily ran out of the den to see chaos and mounds of yowling fur.

Lily heard a familiar scream. She was familiar with it because she heard the scream whenever the owner was bullied, several years ago. Pure was being attacked.

Lily recognized the culprit as Redpaw. "Stupid kittypet!" He hissed as he reared his paw back, claws unsheathed. Lily felt her blood pump, and she pounced on the tom.


	12. The Battle

**Me: Hey! I know this is earlier (timewise) than my usual uploads. I've found a way!**

**Lily: Hoorah!**

**Pure: Awesome is randomly making me do the disclaimer again. So, she owns the cats because she created them, but not Warriors itself!**

* * *

Redpaw yowled in alarm, feeling Lily's claws dig into his back. He tried to throw her off, but it only caused Lily to dig in deeper.

Lily leaned forward to hiss in his ear. "_No one_ touches my friends, _especially_ not Cinderpaw." Lily was going to continue, but was cut off when Redpaw rolled onto his back, squishing her.

The air was quickly forced out of Lily. Redpaw rolled back onto his paws, leaving Lily trying to breathe as he lunged for her. She wasn't quick enough, and Redpaw nicked her ear.

"Sandpaw!" Pure yowled, but Lily could barely hear her as Redpaw pounced on her, back paws pummeling her open stomache.

Lily felt anger well faster than the blood dripping from her ear. She wouldn't be bested by this stupid apprentice, and definately not this soon.

She slashed at Redpaw's face, grazing his cheek. She used his surprise as an escape route and pushed him off of her.

Redpaw got over the shock and snarled. He ducked as Lily slashed again. He ran forward, bowling her over. She lay there, pinned.

Lily saw Silverstripe, keeping a dark, dark brown tom from the nursery. Blood ran from above her eye, and Lily would've thought she'd be blinded.

_She's strong. She's stronger than me. I'm still only an apprentice._ Redpaw slashed down her body, leaving a long- but not very deep- gash.

Lily gasped from the pain. She used her back claws to slice at his uncovered belly. Redpaw fell sideways.

Redpaw stayed in that position. Lily timidly got up, prodding him. Redpaw suddenly lunged up, and Lily found herself pinned again.

But now Redpaw's claws were at her throat.

Lily squirmed, but it caused Redpaw's claw to poke her throat. Blood welled, threatening to spill. "I'll kill you now, _kittypet._" Redpaw hissed.

Lily felt the pressure leave her. Had she imagined the flash of orange? She saw Firepaw pinning down Redpaw. "WindClan, retreat!" Breezestar's yowl broke the sound of battle.

Firepaw reluctantly let Redpaw go. Redpaw sprinted away, glaring back before he crossed the stepping stones. "Birchfoot, Ashpaw, tend to the wounded." Lakestar demanded.

Lily saw Pure stand with Robinpaw, and Lily imagined that they had fought together. Lily tried to get up, but her legs failed her. Firepaw rushed over.

"C'mon. Birchfoot will help." Firepaw pushed his muzzle into her paw, trying to get her on her legs. Lily swiped her paw away, but still tried to get up.

She leaned on Firepaw-reluctantly, she was still cross with him- as he led her to Birchfoot, leaning over Ambertail. "I'm _fine_!" Ambertail insisted, though Lily saw her paw had a wrenched claw.

"Shut up and sit down. You're not invincible." Birchfoot said, his mouth full of some kind of herb. Ashpaw walked up. "Silverstripe is tended to. Only a small wound, no infection." He reported.

Birchfoot nodded to his apprentice, then began applying the chewed up herb to Ambertail. Lily could see how even the slightest nod as praise lit up Ashpaw's face.

"You know, the half-moon is coming up. Perhaps I could give you your medicine cat name..." Birchfoot mused. "Really?!" Ashpaw jumped.

"I'm getting old, don't deny it. I need you to carry on." Birchfoot said. Lily noticed how much he was like Yellowfang. Ashpaw squirmed excitedly and went back to checking cats' wounds.

"Go rest, you stubborn bunch of fur." Birchfoot said, looking at Silverstripe. She smiled and went to the warrior's den. Birchfoot turned and saw Lily staring.

"She was my littermate, for your information." He snapped. Lily didn't flinch, being used to her Granny purposely scaring her while she was reading.

"Birchfoot, Sandpaw needs medical attention." Firepaw told him. "All of these cats do!" Birchfoot said. He sat down anyway, inspecting Lily.

He left for the medicine den without a word, coming back seconds later with a bundle of herbs. Lily was forced to sit perfectly still for what felt like hours as Birchfoot used the herbs.

After he was done, Lily's legs ached. "Go get fresh-kill or something." Birchfoot ordered, moving on to Hawkeye. She passed Firepaw, who had waited patiently.

"You know," Lily started, speaking softly. "You should get checked out to." Firepaw purred happily, glad she would talk to him.

"No, I'm fine. Everyone else is worse anyways." Firepaw said. "Whatever. I was trying to be nice." Lily muttered, stalking away. "No!" Firepaw said, running to catch up.

"I-i didn't mean to come off as ungrateful. I'm glad you cared, but the Clan comes first." Firepaw said, pushing his chest out at the last part.

Lily rolled her eyes, and Pure came up on her other side, smiling. "You're friends again?" Lily nodded, surprised by her own happiness.

Lily saw Pure's grin and said "And _only_ friends." Pure's shoulders slumped. "You're hurting him." She said. "I'd rather hurt him now and he picks some other she-cat than confuse him by being his mate than dissapearing."

"We're leaving when we die, not whenever the universe wants!" Pure said. Firepaw had left to join Reedpaw for a WindClan border patrol.

"It doesn't matter. Don't you have a boyfriend, anyway?" She said after swallowing a piece of the trout they were sharing. "John technically doesn't exist here." Lily shrugged.

* * *

"Now crouch, stalk forward, than leap!" Tawnyspots whispered. Lily grinned, pouncing on Pebblepaw. She screamed in surprise, falling into the river.

"Thanks a lot, Sandpaw. You scared off a fish _and_ got my pelt wet!" She scowled. "Your welcome!" Lily said happily, purring. Pebblepaw moved to another hunting spot, muttering.

Tawnyspots led her forward, a small smile barely showing. "It'll be your first leaf-fall in a moon." Tawnyspots commented. _I finally get to see snow! _Lily mentally celebrated.

"The river has a chance of freezing over. RiverClan may have to start hunting squirrels if that happens. I think you need to know how."

Lily nodded, hiding her excitement. Tawnyspots walked to a clearing Lily had never seen before. "Mice sometimes make dens here. It's usually safe because we don't hunt."

Tawnyspots showed her how to catch mice and voles and other vermin like prey


	13. New Names, Old Friends

**Me: Aaand back to this story. Hope it's not too rushed (unlike the HP one), I always re-read them once their published and feel like they're going too fast.**

**Random Reviewer: It's fine!**

**Me: Why, thank you! Oh, viewers, keep in mind that each time their supposed to learn a lesson- either one learns a lesson and they other doesn't, or they both learn different ones or they both learn the same lesson.**

* * *

"From this moment on, you shall be known as Cinderheart. May StarClan honor your kindness and peaceful qualities." Lakestar announced. Lily smirked-they had no idea who they were naming Pure after.

Then Lily (now known as Sandheart) noticed the gray in Lakestar's muzzle. The RiverClan had been looking fragile lately, and Lily guessed it wouldn't be long 'til Ambertail (As Amberstar) appointed a new deputy.

Lakestar dismissed the Clan after they chanted 'Cinderheart!' so Pebblestream, Reedfeather and Fireclaw had Pure join their little circle-leaving a spot inbetween Pure and Fireclaw for Lily- as Lily brought over a fish.

As Lily dragged the fish back, she heard Reedfeather. "Now Owlwing's got no reason to smirk at us, all high and mighty." Lily lay in her spot after setting down the fish and noticed Reedfeather scowling.

"Other than the fact that he's training Shellpaw." Pebblestream pointed out, and Reedfeather's scowl deepened. "At least everyone else lightened up-even Hawkeye!" Lily said, trying to brighten their moods.

It was true-Only Owlwing still disliked Lily and Pure. "Owlwing's just jealous that Lakestar judged Sandheart's assessment and complimented her hunting." Fireclaw said, making Lily's ears burn.

Admittedly, she and Fireclaw _had_ gotten closer (with Pebblestream and Pure's help, of course), though Lily still refused to let her walls down.

However, in Pure's case, the entire Clan expected that she and Robinfur were mates any day now. Lily tuned out the group's conversation, watching the unusual couple of Hawkeye and Grasspool share tongues.

Pure noticed and cuffed Lily's ear. "Hey!" "You zoned out." Pure said, shrugging as if it explained everything. Lily stuck her tongue out until she felt pressure on her back.

Lily turned carefully, seeing Nightfall's 3 moon old kits Smokekit, Lionkit, Goldkit and Sunkit. Goldkit jumped on to her head, unsuccessfully trying to pummel Lily's ear.

"Watch out, Sandheart- rabid kits!" Reedfeather joked. Lily ignored him, playing with the kits. "Do you surrender, fox?" Lionkit asked, with the deepest voice he could muster.

Lily grunted her agreement, and the kits scampered to the elder's den. Mosstail had four moons after the battle with WindClan from a case of green-cough, but two new residents took up the space.

Almost at once when Owlwing was given his name, Mintheart and Rowanpelt (to their kits' dismay) had retired to live as elders.

Fireclaw padded beside Lily, who laid in the grass after rolling onto her belly and watched the kits attack her adoptive father. "You're good with kits." He purred, making Lily's ears burn for the second time.

_How is he doing this to me!? _Lily asked herself. _They're just compliments, he's always said things like this. Why do I suddenly feel different?_

Lily pushed it to the back of her mind, not wanting to dwell on it and give herself a headache-plus Ashwhisker was coming up to the group.

"Lakestar told me to remind you that you five sit vigil tonight." He said. Pure nodded, speaking (technically motioning) for all of them.

As Ashwhisker padded away, he yelled over his shoulder, telling them not to forget. Lily watched until he joined Birchfoot in their den.

"It's like he doesn't trust us!" Pebblestream said, rolling her eyes. "He's probably right not to." Pure said. "Remember when Fireclaw fell into the lake on the way to the Gathering, causing everyone to be late?"

"I was distracted!" Fireclaw defended. "Busy staring at Sandheart, no doubt." Lily heard Pebblestream whisper to Pure, and stared at her paws, ears burning.

"I'm going to bed." She muttered and got on her paws. "Good idea. We need rest, we'll be sitting vigil nearly all night." Fireclaw said and followed Lily.

Lily wasn't sure anyone else had followed her. She was vaguely aware, however, that Fireclaw chose the nest that was closest to the stream of air that came in, because it was closest to Lily.

* * *

Lily shook as another cold wind blew past. She, Pure, Fireclaw, Pebblestream and Reedfeather were sitting vigil, guarding RiverClan camp's entrance.

Fireclaw was to her right, while Pure was on her left and began the line from left to right. By Fireclaw was Pebblestream, and Reedfeather ended the line.

Fireclaw felt her shiver and pressed closer to her. Lily did not object (mainly because during their vigil they could not speak) but she also did not move away, finding warmth in his sleek pelt.

Lily could see Pure smirk out of the corner of her eye, but Lily didn't mind. Maybe Pure was right...maybe it wouldn't hurt to let her walls down, at least for Fireclaw. _Don't be stupid_ Lily began to mentally argue with herself.

Lily had to stop when Volewhisker came up to the five cats. "You can go now, I'm relieving you of your duties." Everyone but Lily and Pure walked sleepily to the warrior's den. Pure looked like she needed to talk.

"Come on." She said, walking to the edge of the lake. Pure sat, as did Lily, on the shore. "He asked." Pure blurted out. "Who asked what?" Then it came to Lily "WAIT." She said, but not in time because Pure still explained.

"Robinfur! He asked me to be his mate! I just realized how weird that sounds..." She squealed, then contemplated the strangeness of the sentence. "I know, right? Anyways, I know! I said wait because I understood!" Pure rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of mates..." Lily began, unsure how to begin. "You're starting to understand that I was right?" "I wouldn't say it like that, but sure." Lily responded. "I just...I started to doubt myself. I don't do that!" Lily panicked.

"Calm down, it just means you're beginning to realize how much...feeling your feelings have." Pure said. "That made no sense, yet I understood it." "It's because you've spent so much time with me." Pure joked.

"And vice versa." Lily laughed. Somehow, she realized, their dilemma of being stuck in a book series until they _die_ brought the two even closer (which neither thought possible, until now.)


	14. CALM DOWN, LILY

**Me: As you can see, this story is drawing to a close. So I shall mourn it with a traditional ballad. OOH RIVERCLAN-**

**Everyone else: NO**

**Me: FINE. Enjoy the stupid chapter THAT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A MOURNFUL BALLAD**

* * *

Lily and Pure were walking back from a RiverClan-ShadowClan border patrol (led by Troutpelt) when Pure pulled Lily into a huge bunch of bushes. "Is there any particular reason you dragged me into some bushes? Because large amounts of thorns are in my pelt." Lily asked.

"I'm expecting kits."

The statement froze Lily, until "After only three moons? Can someone say exclusive?" she said, drawing out the last syllable. "Shut up!" Pure said, smiling. They ducked out of the bushes and walked back to camp.

"Betcha I'll mentor one of your kits." Lily said when they weren't far from the camp. "I doubt it. Bluestar didn't mentor Whitestorm, her nephew." "Yes, but they were kin. We're not actual sisters, so I have a chance." Lily said.

"Tell that to Lakestar." Pure replied, looking straight ahead. Lily snorted. "You can't _ask_ to mentor a certain kit- especially one that's not born yet!" Pure rolled her eyes until they suddenly brightened in direction of the camp.

Lily turned to her line of sight and saw Robinfur walking toward them. When Pure didn't move, Lily slightly shouldered her. She blinked suddenly, then smiled at Robinfur. "Who's dozing off now?" Lily whispered, though Pure might not have heard.

Pure told Robinfur to wait for her by the training grounds. "You haven't told him yet, have you?" Lily whispered to Pure when she walked back. "I just found out this morning and you were the first I saw." Pure explained.

"Then go and tell him!" Lily whisper-yelled, nudging her forward. Pure stuck her tongue out but still obeyed Lily. "Wait!" Lily called. Pure turned back. "Tell me if he does anything stupid when he finds out." Lily said, grinning toothily.

Pure smiled back and walked away. Lily sighed and laid down to clean her pelt and pick out thorns. Her eyes traveled around her Clan-mates, stopping at Fireclaw who had been staring. They both looked down, embarrassed.

Lily glanced back at him occasionally, and Fireclaw must have been doing the same because Lily heard giggles and saw the Clan staring at the two of them. _They all expect us to become mates._ Lily realized.

Lily felt a prodding and saw Stormpaw trying to get her attention. "Do you know where Robinfur is? I can't find him." It dawned on Lily that Robinfur was Stormpaw's mentor.

"Robinfur is...er...out." Lily came up with. To her dismay, Stormpaw's head fell in disappointment "He promised he'd teach me a new move today." Stormpaw muttered. His sadness made Lily feel guilty. She _had_ told them to talk.

"I...I could take you to wait for him! It won't take that long, he's just being told, like, three or four words." Lily suggested. Robinfur looked up, eyes bright, and nodded excitedly.

Lily purred and got up. "Again, it won't take long." Lily reminded, but Stormpaw nodded, giving the impression he wasn't listening to her.

Lily had been right- they hadn't even reached the training grounds when they met Robinfur traveling back to camp. "I was about to go get you for the training I promised." Robinfur laughed. "You're even more impatient then usual."

Lily heard how Robinfur couldn't keep the joy out of his features-the gleam in his eyes and the utter happiness in his voice give him away. He turned to Lily and nodded. Lily took it as a sign that he knew she was told first and was okay with it, so she nodded back.

Robinfur turned back and Stormpaw followed him, leaving Lily standing alone. She too turned around(and caught some fish, finally feeling how hungry she was.) Pure had beaten her to the camp, for she was talking to Birchfoot when Lily got back.

"You need to move to the nursery." Birchfoot told Pure. "I can't give up my warrior duties!" Pure argued."It won't be forever- just until the kits are old enough to move out. _Then_ you can go back."

Birchfoot reminded Pure of this in a surprisingly (and, to Pure, aggravatingly) calm voice. Pure, who didn't like to argue, backed down and walked to the nursery. Lily quickly caught up and tried to cheer Pure up.

"I'll visit you whenever I can." Lily promised. "If only you were expecting kits, too." Pure said, showing no signs that she was joking. Lily gave her a 'Really? You're-bringing-that-up-now?" look.

"I'd have some company in that den!" "You've got Nightfall and her kits." "For only two more moons." Pure said. "You expect me to go against _everything_ I've argued so that you won't be lonely?" Lily asked.

"...No..." Pure admitted. "But it was worth a shot." Lily rolled her eyes as Pure entered the nursery, and heard Nightfall start cooing from the fresh-kill pile. _I hope she won't do that all the time_ Lily thought.

* * *

"CINDERHEART!" Robinfur's yowl was heard across the camp, no matter where you were. Lily heard it, of course, and raced into the nursery to make sure her friend wasn't hurt badly.

Lily came back out, hyperventilating. "Stormpaw, go find Ashwhisker and Birchfoot." Robinfur ordered, his face completely serious. Stormpaw scrambled out of the camp, unsure what was wrong.

Lily calmed down knowing the medicine cats were coming and went back in to help Pure. Yowls of "Calm Down!" and "Take deep breaths!" could be heard from the nursery-along with Lily, freaking out again.

Ashwhisker ran in. What felt like a moon (but was probably not even ten minutes) later, Lily stopped yelling-or at least it couldn't be heard over painful yells. Another 'moon' later, Lily came back out and beckoned for Robinfur, who was pacing by the warrior's den.

Robinfur timidly walked forward to sit in the den's entrance next to Lily.

"You're a father."


	15. Badgers and Kits

**Me: As you can see, I, once again, want to move on so I'm trying to speed things up. Plus there's nothing to do. And, yes, there will be others of this series of fanfictions. There are about seven in total, then an epilogue (it'll be a few chapters, OK?)  
**

**Pure: Get on with it!**

**Me: Can a do a traditional battle _now_?**

**Everyone else: NO**

**Me: Fiiiine.**

* * *

Pure sat with her newborns, Lily and Robinfur on either side. "Two toms and a she-kit..." Robinfur murmured. The smaller of the two toms, a copy of Robinfur, fell onto his dad. The biggest of all the kits, the other tom with a black pelt, gray paws and his tail tip fading into black, settled by Lily.

The only she-kit (but still bigger than mini-Robinfur) slept by her mother. Pure gently licked the she-kit's head. "That can be Skykit." Lily said abruptly. She and Pure shared a look- Pure knew full well that Lily wanted to name her first-born daughter Skylar.

"I like it." Robinfur broke the ice, not aware what his mate and her best friend were thinking. Pure nodded. "Can this one be mine to name?" Robinfur asked, licking his mini-me's head.

"Sure?" Pure answered, confused. "I wanted to name one! Lily did!" He defended. "Of course I named one, I'll be their favorite aunt!" "You're the only aunt they've got, Sandheart." Pure said.

"Doesn't Robinfur have a sister?" "Grasspool and Ashwhisker are my litter-mates." Robinfur told Lily. "So Grasspool will be their _second_ favorite aunt." Lily ended it. "Whatever. What'd you want to name the kit?" Pure asked, looking at Robinfur.

"How about Patchkit?" Pure purred. "And I'll name the one Lily is cleaning." Pure said firmly. "You went through the pain, so you _should_ name the one that most likely gave you the most pain." Lily agreed.

"He'll be Dark-kit, than." Pure said. Lily chuckled. "_Very_ original names, you two. So creative." Lily said, her voice layered with sarcasm. "Whatever." Pure grinned at Lily. "I still think I'll mentor one!"

"You said yourself that you're their aunt." "Adoptive aunt. Not real kin!" "As if it matters. Shellpaw and Stormpaw will be warriors by then. Anyone in the Clan could mentor them." Pure told her. Robinfur looked confused, but amused.

"Yes, but Shellpaw and Stormpaw will be too young to mentor, _plus_ Goldkit, Sunkit, Smokekit and Lionkit will be apprentices-that's four less warriors able to mentor them. And I could mentor any of the three to win the bet."

"Unless you're one of the four less warriors able to mentor them." Pure rebutted. "We'll see." Lily sang. Lily then added "You just don't like being wrong!" with a fake accusatory look.

"Duh!" Pure said, laughing.

* * *

"GOLDPAW!SUNPAW!SMOKEPAW!LIONPAW!" The Clan chanted, and Lily had a giant smile-she wasn't training any of them. Lakestar sent her a smile, though Lily was 80% sure she imagined it.

Hawkeye was grinning brightly at Lionpaw, which surprised Lily. Hawkeye hadn't ever smiled-other than when he smirked when she was beginning her battle training and had to face Owlwing as an apprentice.

The two followed Scorchwind and Sunpaw, the four toms going on a tour of RiverClan (**Yes, Sunpaw is a tom. I might have** _**accidentally**_** implied/stated that he was a she-cat**). Grasspool led Smokepaw a different route, and Volewhisker talked to Goldpaw before taking her out of RiverClan camp.

Lily sent a gloating look at Pure, who rolled her eyes, then pried Dark-kit off of Skykit. Lily was going to go help when Ambertail called for her. "I want you on the hunting patrol with Tawnyspots, Troutpelt and Owlwing." Ambertail told her.

Lily nodded obediently and looked for the other patrol-cats. They stood near the stepping-stones, looking at her. Owlwing was narrowing his eyes, but Troutpelt and Tawnyspots just waited patiently.

Lily hurried toward them, completely ignoring Owlwing. He glared as they walked, then stiffened. Slowly, Owlwing turned to where the Gathering Island sat. Blocking the log that allowed them on the island was a badger.

"Sandheart." He whispered through gritted teeth. "Get back-up." Lily stepped back, reluctantly, then set off to the camp. The first cats she saw were Fireclaw, Robinfur, Lakestar and Ambertail.

"Badger..." Lily exhaled, out of breathe. "near...island." She promptly turned back around and led them to where the other 3/4 of the hunting patrol were fighting off the badger.

Lily jumped in, not waiting for any orders or signals. She leaped at the badger, realizing in mid-air that fighting was not her strong-point-at least not as a cat. Lily felt badger fur and clawed blindly at it, realizing later that she attacked it's belly.

The badger pushed her off roughly. Lily fell to her side on the hard ground. She jumped up, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, and thought of Pure, her kits that could be attacked if they let the badger near camp.

Though this wasn't reality, the protection of her best friend (and clone, to them) and her kits surged through her, and launched at the badger. Lily caught the badger's back and scrambled up to reach it's face.

Once there, she covered the badger's eyes, not allowing it to see any of her Clan-mates. The badger finally fell over when Fireclaw fiercely head-butt it, and Lily jumped off to avoid being squished.

"Back to camp." Lakestar ordered. Lily noticed that Lakestar was barely holding herself up, and bleeding all over. Ambertail let Lakestar lean on her for support. Lily ran for Birchfoot, who was helping Troutpelt.

"Lakestar looks hurt." Lily reported. Birchfoot ran our of the camp, worry etched on his face. Ashwhisker continued Birchfoot's work on Troutpelt. Lily saw Pure walking out of the nursery as if she'd just woken up.

Pure looked shocked, to wake up and suddenly see half of her Clan bleeding. Lily walked to her, wincing at the pain in her left shoulder, the one she landed on when she was thrown off the badger.

"There was a badger." Lily told her. Pure's muscles tensed. "Is anyone...?" Pure didn't need to finish. "Most of the worst wounds are wrenched claws." Lily told her. "What do you mean most?" Pure asked, though it sounded as though she didn't want to know.

"Lakestar...might be dying." Lily lowered her head. Pure did the same, and Lily felt her pelt touch another- though she was fairly certain it wasn't fluffy enough to be Pure's pelt.


	16. Finally!

**Me: Sooo I'm out sick today. Luckily writing can't be hurt by that!  
**

**Friend: So THAT'S why you weren't at school**

**Me: Obviously. And yes, it is early, but like I said, I'm sick at home and BOOREED  
**

* * *

"She's really gone." Lily whispered. Birchfoot had told the Clan not fifteen minutes earlier that they'd lost Lakestar to StarClan. Lily had since then laid in the clearing, and Fireclaw had joined her, trying to help.

The fact had not settled into Lily yet, only the shock. She watched as Mintheart and Rowanpelt carried Lakestar's body away. "Sandheart, she hasn't _really _left. Lakestar's in StarClan, happier than ever." Fireclaw said.

Lily didn't reply. "Ambertail will be a great leader! She mentored Cinderheart, didn't she?" Lily looked towards Pure and her kits. The moon-old kits were tumbling around, itching to go outside but forbidden to do so.

Lily finally spoke. "I know Fireclaw. But...she brought me here. It's because of her kindness I'm here, because of her Cinderheart and I are warriors. Cinderheart wouldn't have ever met Robinfur, and therefore we wouldn't have the kits."

"You really love them, don't you?" Fireclaw asked, a kind smile showing. "Of course I do. They might as well be my own." "You do have a way with kits." Fireclaw admitted. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

_Maybe it's time to loosen up. I really like Fireclaw (no matter how weird it may be)_ Lily thought. Before she could give a second thought to it, Lily licked Fireclaw's cheek.

* * *

"_Finally_!" Pure shouted. Two moons after Lakestar had...passed on, Lily finally decided to have Fireclaw as her mate. She just told Pure, who was even more excited then Lily was about it.

"But I won't have kits until I win our bet!" Lily told Pure, who had a look that made Lily feel like she was imagining what the kits would look like. Pure huffed, but the smile never left her face.

"You're so stubborn to make sure you mentor one of them!" Pure exclaimed. "I prefer the would 'determined.'" Lily said, smirking at her best friend. "Why have you decided to go against yourself after all this time?" Pure asked, focusing on the news again.

"The fox...and Lakestar...they reminded me how short life can be, especially as a warrior." Lily said. Pure cooed. "Have you ever thought how weird it is that we're technically dating cats?" Lily asked Pure.

"Well, we're cats too." Pure reminded her, holding back her laughter at how true her sentence was. "How are you gonna tell John?" The thought came to Lily. Pure looked stuck on that.

Lily purred and left the nursery. On her way out of the camp, she first met Amberstar. "Congratulations." She purred. The new deputy, Robinfur as it happened, came up after Amberstar and whispered to her. They left, leaving Lily confused.

Many more cats came up and did the same. "Is me having a mate really this exciting?" She asked Grasspool, who was looking plump even though leaf-fall was about to leave, bringing leaf-bare.

"It was obvious you two had feelings for each other, but you've kept him away for so long. You're not even a young warrior, and you _just_ got a mate. Everyone-except that frog-brain, Owlwing- was hoping you'd be mates really soon." Grasspool told her.

"It's not like I'm having kits!" Lily said, swiping at the river for a large fish. "Well, I am." Grasspool said casually, as if they were talking about the weather. "You're having Hawkeye's kits?" Lily asked.

Grasspool nodded. Lily grinned. "Now you just have to decide to hope on if they take his fighting skills or your swimming skills." Lily joked. Grasspool rolled her eyes. "Make sure you move to the nursery soon!" Lily yelled to her as Grasspool returned to camp

* * *

"A she-kit and a tom!" Ashwhisker yelled to the Clan, waiting nervously outside the nursery for news on Grasspool's kits. Hawkeye was on a border patrol, so he wasn't here to annoy Lily with his anxiety.

Lily grinned toothily and walked in the nursery. "Skykit, Dark-kit, Patchkit!" Lily shouted. The three kits jumped on Lily. "We're gonna be apprentices!" Patchkit shouted happily. "Too bad, you're leaving right when you were about to have new friends." Lily faked sadness.

"We know. We would've had your kits!" Skykit said, absentmindedly playing with Lily's tail. "WHAT!?" Lily shrieked, her tail jolting up, out of the kit's reach. "Birchfoot told Cinderheart you were about to stay in here with us!" Dark-kit reported.

Lily turned to Stormpelt, who was passing by. "Who else has Birchfoot told this to?" Lily asked through gritted teeth. "Told what?" Stormpelt asked, joining Goldflower, Smokefur and Shelltail.

"Where are your brothers?" Lily faked curiosity when she asked Goldflower and Smokefur the question. "Sunheart and Lionstripe are on some patrol." Goldflower told Lily. "And where is Birchfoot?" She asked.

"Right behind you." A gruff voice recognized. Lily turned to Birchfoot. "Why do you need me?" He asked, eyes narrowed. "Why'd you tell Cinderheart I was expecting kits?! Why lie to her!?" Lily demanded, forgetting about the young warriors getting frightened behind her.

"I wasn't lying. I realized you were expecting not long ago." He told her. Lily realized how his calm voice irked Pure so much when he told her to move into the nursery. "How come I haven't felt it?!" Lily argued.

"You thought the aches were a bad fish, like I told you it was." Birchfoot remained calm. "Well why'd you tell me that!?" "Because you seemed excited to mentor one of Cinderheart's kits." Lily's fur began to bristle.

"It would've been better to tell me then, instead of me getting my hopes up more and more!" Birchfoot shrugged. "I thought you would've preferred it. I suppose I was wrong. I am getting rather old." He turned away, padding to his den.

Lily scowled and walked over to the nursery. "At least you can keep me company." Grasspool attempted to cheer Lily up. It helped only a little. "I hoped you were gonna be my mentor." Skykit told Lily.

"She wouldn't of anyways." Ambertail had walked into the nursery. "You're close enough to be kin." She told Lily, pity in her eyes. "I guess it isn't so bad, if I wasn't going to anyways..." Lily muttered.

"I'll visit everyday." Pure said. "Don't mock me!" Lily smiled as she scolded Pure. "Now shut up and get Fireclaw so I can tell him the 'good' news." Lily told Pure. "Not yet. The kits _do_ need mentors, even if you're not one of them." Amberstar smiled at Pure's kits.


	17. Still Not Sure?

**Me: Aaand I'm uploading again. Tried to hold myself back, but I'm bored beyond belief. The only reason I maintained to stay off this long is because of this anime I've been watching since Tuesday.  
**

**Patchkit: YAY! NO SELF-RESTRAINT!**

**Lily: At least I have _some_ self control**

**Everyone: *hysterical laughter***

**Me and Lily: HEY!**

* * *

Lily laid in the nursery, bored. As she had not kitted yet, she was complaining. Pure, however, seemed happy to finally go on patrols and such. "I can't believe Amberstar _herself_ is training Skypaw!" Pure mused.

"And that Stormpelt got an apprentice so soon." Lily added. "Stormpelt isn't _that_ young. And Patchpaw seems to enjoy their sessions." Pure said. "Not sure about Darkpaw, though. He never shows emotion other than dislike or annoyance." She added.

"Of course, Shelltail is mentoring him. And Owlwing trained him. No doubt he's rough." Lily said. Pure looked worried for a second, then shook it off. "He's always been more secluded than Skypaw and Patchpaw." Pure said more to herself then Lily.

Lily shrugged. "Why haven't these stupid kits come out yet!?" She complained. "Stupid?" Pure questioned, a little irritated. "I'm annoyed-" "And impatient." Pure muttered. "And when I'm annoyed, I call things stupid." Lily went on as if she didn't hear Pure.

Grasspool came in, her kits bouncing around her. "Don't worry. Once it's over, you'll be happy. They're worth it!" She smiled, looking down at Mudkit and Maplekit. Pure nodded. _There's that saying again. 'The kids are worth the pain.' Do all mothers think that?_

Lily shrugged to herself. If Pure thinks so, they can't be _that_ bad. Her kitting went by like a breeze, and it was her first (and most likely only) litter. "When have you last eaten?" Grasspool asked. "This morning, I guess."

Grasspool started freaking out about her 'starving the kits' and started piling fish in front of Lily. Lily sat there, staring at the fish. "I think one will do..." Lily said quietly. Grasspool ignored her.

"I think I'm fine." Lily said a little louder. Pure seemed to be amused. She met Lily's gaze and gave her a nod that meant 'I-got-it'. "Grasspool, doesn't Birchfoot look hungry?" She asked loudly.

Grasspool turned her attention to the old medicine cat (whom everyone assumed would retire soon) and nearly shoved fish down his throat. "Wow..." Lily looked astounded, seeing Grasspool try and force-feed Birchfoot.

"It's motherly instinct. If someone looks hungry, you try your best to feed. Some mothers, however," Pure looked at Grasspool, grinning. "Get carried away." "Or crazy." Lily added to Pure's explanation.

"Yes, I suppose. Some may go crazy. It's more likely in our world than here, though." "When did you suddenly become all wise?" Lily asked suspiciously. "Again, motherly instinct." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes! You're a mother too!" Pure said. "Yeah, but I'm not crazy or all wise. I'm me." Lily said. "And _that_ may or may not risk your kit's safety." Pure said. "HEY!" Lily said, after trying to comprehend what Pure said after a second.

Pure grinned. "And, to think, you're an honors student." She joked. Lily stuck her tongue out. "Get some rest." Pure told Lily softly, walking out. Lily was confused by the suddenness of Pure leaving.

_It's just Pure. She's weird like that. __"_Well, she's my clone. If she's weird, I am too." Lily accidentally said, thinking she was thinking. "You are what, too?" Fireclaw said, entering the nursery.

"Strange, different, so on." Lily said cheerfully to her mate. "Well, that's a known fact. You don't really socialize at Gatherings. Or even in the camp." Fireclaw chuckled. "I don't like cats I don't know!" Lily defended. "Yeah, yeah." Fireclaw grinned toothily.

Fireclaw smiled more softly and began with "Our kits will be beautiful. He," "Or she!" Lily protested. "Or she, will be the best warrior _ever_." Fireclaw purred.

* * *

"SANDHEART'S KITTING!" Pure shouted. Funnily enough, it was a lot louder than Lily's pain-screams. Fireclaw raced in, then ran back out, looking like he could be sick. Pure ran in, followed by Ashwhisker. Birchfoot had retired a moon earlier.

Pure was freaking out more than Lily, even though it was Lily who was _giving birth_. "WHY AREN'T YOU SCREAMING!?" Pure yelled at one point. "Two reasons. One, it doesn't hurt. Two, you freaking out is funnier than any pain could hurt." Lily laughed.

Ashwhisker was amused as well. "I'll bet this is a first. Laughing during your kitting." He smiled, when a bundle of fur appeared. "She-kit." He reported to Lily. "And an only child." He added after feeling Lily's belly.

Pure squealed, smiling elatedly. Lily didn't know what to feel. _I'm a teenager, yet I've given birth. Do I still count as a teenager? I've lived a whole lifetime in what could be a night._ Lily thought. Fireclaw ran in. "Is it done?" He asked timidly.

Ashwhisker nodded. He passed the she-kit to Lily so that she could see her only kit. _She takes after Fireclaw_ Lily thought, finally smiling. The thought of naming her was interrupted by a realization.

_Fireclaw and I are like Firestar and Sandstorm. We have the beginning names of Fire and Sand, and one of us came from kittypets. Well, that's what they think, at least. This she-kit could be Squirrelflight. _Lily thought in amusement.

"Fireclaw? What should we name her?" Lily asked. "Her?" He asked. Lily nodded. "Her...her...her name should be...Honeykit?" Fireclaw said, doubting himself. Lily, to his surprise, agreed happily. "Honeykit. Beautiful!"

* * *

"Maplekit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Maplepaw. You're mentor will be Goldflower." Amberstar announced. She turned to Mudkit. "Mudkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Mudpaw. Your mentor will be Volewhisker."

The mentors and apprentices touched noses. Grasspool sighed in happiness, but Honeykit began to complain. "Now I'm all alone!" She whined. "We'll still visit!" Maplepaw promised the young kit. Honeykit huffed but said she could deal.

"Still not sure it was worth it?" Pure whispered to Lily. Lily shrugged. "You didn't even feel any pain!" "Yeah, but I felt boredom and impatience."


	18. Til Death Do Us in Reality

**Me: I have a feeling this will be the last chapter here, so-**

**Darkpaw: Of _course_ you know it'll be the last chapter. You're the author.**

**Me: See? Moody. Anyways, I don't usually plan these out. I just wing it, with some idea of what'll happen (unlike that one chapter in my other story that I _completely_ winged)**

**Friend: But what about that noteb-**

**Me: NOO SHHH**

**Pure: I think she means your notebo-**

**Me: I SAID NO. Btw, it might be short.**

* * *

Honeykit ran outside to greet Smokefur. "I think I see young love blossoming." Pure purred. Lily suddenly looked stricken with worry.

"Don't worry! He seems nice enough to her!" Pure tried to reassure. "He's old enough to be her mentor!" Lily hissed. "So was Brackenfur for Sorreltail, but they've had two litters." Pure said.

"I just don't like it, okay? Your first crush usually isn't your true love." Lily grumbled. "Like you'd know. You've never had a boyfriend. Plus, in Warriors, it's not like that all the time. Or usually at all."

"Oh shut up. I'm worried as a mother, okay?" Pure grinned. "Now you get motherly instinct." She said. "I still find it weird that we're mothers but we're technically teenagers." Lily told Pure.

"We've been through this, that's in reality. Here, we're some of the oldest warriors!" Pure said. Most of the warriors older than them, once their apprentices become warriors, retired to the elder's den.

The warriors den currently only held: Robinfur, Pure, Hawkeye, Owlwing, Stormpelt, Shelltail, Goldflower, Smokefur, Lionstripe, Sunheart, Grasspool, Volewhisker and Fireclaw. (**I think these are the current warriors, I checked best I could**)

"He's a young warrior. Thrushpelt liked Bluestar, and he was the youngest warrior when she was a kit. And, again, Brackenfur and Sorreltail." Pure argued.

Lily grumbled. "You seem tired. Get some rest, since Honeykit's out." Pure ordered, noticing Lily's constant yawns that she wasn't aware of.

"I'm fi-" She yawned, fully aware this time. "Oh, alright. Wake me up as soon as she comes in!" Lily closed her eyes, her last sight being Pure walking away, saying "Sure."

* * *

Lily half-opened her eyes, feeling Honeykit against her. A shadow was in front of her, blocking her view. The little she could see out the entrance was black as night-which it was.

"Dang-it, Pure. You let me sleep in." Lily muttered, forgetting the shadowy figure. The figure spoke. "Calling your friend by her _kittypet _name again?" It hissed.

"O-owlwing?" Lily stuttered. "What're you doing!?" She yowled, regaining her voice. "Finishing my business. You don't belong here."

"Yeah, yeah, your stupid kittypet prejudice. Get over yourself, everyone else did." She snarled. "That isn't what I meant. I've heard you talk to Pure, 'alone'. You use strange words, one that regular cats don't know." He said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" "I mean, you always use your old names when you talk. You say things like 'reality' and 'our world.' Where are you from?"

Lily remained silent. "TELL ME!" Owlwing snapped. Lily stayed silent. "Fine. It doesn't matter. What I don't know won't hurt me. Though you'll be plenty hurt."

Before Lily could question the meaning, Owlwing jumped onto her, pushing his claws to her throat. "I should've done this a _long_ time ago. Maybe when we had battle training together." He whispered.

Lily blacked out, her last thought being _Don't hurt Honeykit_.

* * *

Lily bolted up, covered in sweat. She looked around, waiting to see rock and moss. _A bed. **My** bed_ She thought. _I'm back. Owlwing must've killed me_

A million thoughts (most of them cursing Owlwing) ran through her mind. She turned to Pure, still laying in her bed. Slowly, Pure's eyes opened.

"He got you too?" Lily asked. Pure shook her head. "Green-cough. Moons after Owlwing killed you." Pure told her. "In only two seconds? The universe is weird."

Pure nodded. "What happened after he offed me?" She asked. "Owlwing's angry yowl woke everyone up. I got there with Amberstar, Robinfur and Fireclaw fast enough to see him still standing over you."

"His claws were coated with blood. Amberstar banished him immediately. We put up more patrols to make sure he never came back."

"Did he get Honeykit?" Pure shook her head. "He didn't care about her." "Who mentored her? What's her warrior name?"

"Smokefur mentored her. I think they were about to become mates-I died two moons after she became Honeyleaf." Pure told Lily.

Lily nodded. "Weird experience." She whispered. Lily turned to her left, where the clock stood on the wall. It read 3:40 in the morning.

"I don't think I can sleep anymore. You?" Pure shook her head, looking dazed and trying to tell herself it wasn't all a dream. "It'd be cool if I had that scar..." Lily looked put the strap of her tanktop down to see her shoulder.

"Nope, no scar. I liked that scar." Lily mumbled. "At least your Granny won't ask how it appeared in a night." Pure said, looking happier.

"We tell no one but John, who's experienced it before, okay?" "Of course! If we tell people they'll think we're mentally disabled."

"More so than they already do, of course." Lily corrected Pure, smiling. Pure laughed a little, nodding in agreement. "Though I know I am _never_ role-playing online again." Lily said.

"I never have, and now definantly never will." Pure said. They laughed together, and Lily turned the TV on for them to watch re-runs of old shows, like SWAT Kats (**:3 *coughnerdy'snewstorycough***)

* * *

**NEXT TIME WITH PURE AND LILY**

* * *

"You cheated on me?" John asked.

* * *

Lily nervously played with her necklace, staring at him

* * *

"Welcome to Camp!"

* * *

**Me: There's a first time for everything.**

**John: Like doing this ending Author's note?**

**Lily: Plus the sneak preview**

**Pure: Is no one going to ask about the me cheating on John thing?**

**Me: Figure it out! If you can't, you'll have to wait!**

**The three: FIINEEE**


End file.
